4 A M Sickness Gentleness 2
by Starscream1998
Summary: (Cowritten with Knock Out1998.) This time, it's Knock Out's turn to be woken up by his poor sick little human. luckily, he is just as good at the Comforts and Cuddles as Starscream. (This is connected to "Always Here To Comfort You.")


**4 . M. Sickness Gentleness 2.**

Knockout was slowly starting to come online. He was a light enough recharger, that anything could disturb him from his rest. What Disturbed him this time, was something he hoped would never happen. He heard a couple of little coughs, but it was enough for his Optics to come online. Knock Out rested on the outer edge of the berth, that he shared with the foursome, with which he was integrated. Himself, Starscream, and there two humans, Rowan and Rochelle. Knock Out checked the clock, and noticed that it was 3:52 in the morning, almost 4 AM.

He looked down, in order to see what had caused him to wake, and found Rochelle", trying to be as discreet as she could, awake, and coughing miserably. His arms were already wrapped around her, but he moved one of his hands to stroke her hair, letting her know he was awake."It's getting worse, my love." Knockout said in a gentle whisper, hoping that they wouldn't wake the other two."No, it cannot get worse. It will not get worse. I will not let it get worse." Rochelle said, before a fit of coughs interrupted her.

"You were saying, Darling?","it is not going to get worse. I cannot afford for it to get worse. I am stronger than this." Rochelle stated, atone of indignants, resonant in her voice."Darling, you know, that the best way for these things to go away, is rest. I strongly suggest,that you take it easy tomorrow, and allow yourself to rest and recover." Knock Out advised, using his best Stern, medical voice, combined with his sweetest, gentlest

voice.

"I am not one of those people. who sits around, and does nothing. I need to be productive. I can't let the sickness

take hold of me. I need to be strong." Rochelle said, her stubbornness growing, tenfold. ",Shhhh, you need to allow your body to be weak,dear spark. So that it can heal itself, and become strong again." A new voice argues. It was Rowan, the other member of the foursome, who was also a light sleeper."Not you too." Rochelle said, before burying her face in the pillow.

"But you know it is true, my love." Starscream Added, having also been woken by the commotion."Yes, Darling," knock Out soothed. "We know, you are very strong, but, you can't be all the time. Sometimes, you have to allow your body to rest, so, that it can use more energy, in order to heal itself. If you have your body split multiple ways, trying to heal, and, doing other things, at the same time, you will end up breaking down. However, if you allow yourself to rest,

you will get better, a lot sooner."

"Yeah, Ro," Rowan continued, putting a hand on the top of Rochelle's head. "You don't need to worry about anything, except resting, and getting better. We will be here for you, and we'll take care of everything.""Yes, Dear Spark." Starscream added. "We're right here. We shall rest with you and cuddle with you, as you so please. We shall all help you overcome this together. We will all, be here for you, right where you need us."With the gentle voices that everyone used to comfort her, Rochelle finally acquiesced. With a sigh she said, "Ok, fine. I will just be sick. If only to make sure, that I can recover faster. After all, I can rest, but I only ever need so much sleep."

"Thank you, darling. Will be right here to keep you company in your time of need." Knock Out replied.He gave Rochelle a kiss on the top of her forehead, all of the other members of the foursome, following suit. Ever so slowly, they began to rock in an even motion, perfectly in sync with one another. All three of the other members of their romantic partnership, had one goal in mind, helping Rochelle get better, and putting her to sleep. They all cuddled her, in a warm gentle embrace, and she felt loved ,and contented. Knock Out, as well as The other two, whispered sweet nothings into her ears, making her feel at peace. After about 20 minutes, she, as well as the others were asleep once more.

**A. N. this is dedicated to knock Out1998. unfortunately, it is now her turn to be a sick little bean. please go give her all your love and support. She's my beautiful girlfriend and I love her so much.**


End file.
